


The next chapter

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam mentioning, M/M, happy ending voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: Keith and Shiro talk about what to do next now that Voltron is no longer needed.





	The next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the morning with this scenerio in my head of something that could happen at the very end of Voltron.

They were lying outside in the sand starring up, looking at the stars.

“Are you going back to Adam?” Keith asked hesitantly.  

Shiro sighed“I don't know, to be honest. A lot has happened.” He confessed. They had both changed and the situation had changed.  “What do you think I should do?”

He looked at Keith, who seemed to think it over for a while "I think you should be with someone that you love, that loves you.” He finally said. He never took his eyes of the sky. “Someone that supports you in everything you want to do, supports you dreams.” he continued, “Someone that never gives up on you. Will always have you back. You deserve someone like that. Someone that will always be by your side, no matter what.”

Shiro smiled, he wanted nothing more than someone like that. He heard the bushes rustle behind him and a familiar voice greeted his ears. “Are you aware you are describing yourself?” Lance stated. Shiro bended his head a bit and saw his friend appear. 

“Lance!” Keith growled. “This is a private conversation!”

“Sorry, I was just eavesdropping, couldn't help but overhear.” Lance responded back. 

Shiro shook his head and turned his attention to Keith, who seemed a little uncomfortable now. “He's not wrong though. I already have someone like that. I have you.” Keith’s eyes met his. “You have never left me, never given up on me. You've saved me more times than I care to remember.”  He joked lightly. Keith’s support had been the one thing in the entire universe he had always been able to count on.  

“So are you going back to Adam?” Keith asked, there was a vulnerability there that wasn’t there before. 

“Neah, I have everything I could ask for right here.” Shiro smiled. He wasn’t quite sure what was growing between him and Keith and if it was entirely mutual but whatever it was Shiro had no intentions on giving up on it yet. Things had changed since he had gone on that mission, and one of those things was how he felt about Keith. 

“So where will you go now?” Keith asked. 

“Where are you going?” Shiro asked back.

“I figured I’d just go wherever you go.” He answered honestly. 

“Is anyone going to ask where I am going?” Lance interrupted. 

Shiro had forgot he was there. “NO.” Keith directed at him. “Why are you still here?”

“I was asked to find people interested in helping to restore Altea.” Lance answered. “Interested?”

Shiro looked at Keith. “What do you say?”

“I think I should go.” Keith nodded determinedly. “They need all the help they can get.”

“Then we’ll go.” Shiro smiled. Keith would always be by his side, so he would by his. He didn’t want to be anywhere else anyway if he was completely honest with himself. He would always love Adam, but that was the past. Keith could be his future.   
  
He got up and walked past Lance, who was making his way towards Keith. “What would you have done if he had gone back to Adam?” He whispered to him, clearly meaning for Shiro not to overhear this.

“I’d stay here. Shiro’s happiness is what matters.” Keith said matter-of-factly. 

“Even if you are heartbroken because of it.” Lance commented confusingly. 

“I’d rather live the rest of my life having Shiro as my friend than leave and never see him again.” Keith made it sound so simple. 

Shiro paused in his footsteps. “what are you two whispering about?” He feigned. 

“Nothing, just how I will go to Altea too.” Lance lied.

Shiro nodded. “Glad to know you’re staying with us, Lance.” He smiled. 

Keith raised his eyebrow and moved passed them. 

“You really shouldn’t eavesdrop you know,” Lance lectured him, “sets a bad example for the rest of us.”

Shiro laughed. “Does it? Oh, well.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Lance looked at him. 

“When the time is right.” Shiro decided. When they got to Altea and had settled down, he would tell Keith. He would tell him, that to him the most important thing was Keith’s happiness and that Keith could be his friend, his brother, his lover, whatever he wanted. Shiro would be happy being a part of his life in anyway and form too. 


End file.
